Persona: Bloody Tarot Card Series Vol 2
by Gdog240
Summary: Yu is in the hospital after being shot and Drake is being arrested for attempt in murder. Can these two make it out in time to prepare for whats to come in the next year or will this journey come to an early end? This volume continues from my first one. Old faces return and a Prom scene no one expected to happen. Please R&R this is for Persona fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Volume 2 is here. This continues what happens in volume 1 and also introduces a brand new character I created. Please be aware I am still pretty green when it comes to making these so don't expect a triple A novel. I want to inform you before reading that Drakes Persona Loki can actually talk and walk around without his master. He will use a disguise that I did not make up if you played ATLUS's game Devil Survivor then you would know of the character named Gigolo. If you don't know who this is or have never played it please by all means Google it and examine the look he made. I can use imagery all I want but I think its best you take a better look. This will be his non demon look throughout the series. Also every character will get their moment to shine. I will not just make this about Yu and Drake and leave everyone as side characters with little roles. Each volume will be more about different characters. Please enjoy this volume and review and follow. **

**Shout out to the people who favorite Volume 1 and are following me. You guys help me keep doing what I'm doing. **

**Persona: Bloody Tarot Card Vol. 2**

**Chapter 6: Ryoko and Loki**

The snow fluttered through the sky and created a beautiful white paradise in the town of Inaba. Police cruisers could be herd flying through the streets and all of the citizens of Inaba watched and wondered what had happened. Inside one of the cruisers was the detective Dojima with Chie on the passenger seat. Sitting in the back was a young man who leaned his head against the car window watching the snow fall. "I don't know why you did this, this place was peaceful until you arrived and I'm going to get to the bottom of this" said Dojima sternly. Chie looked at her superior with an alarming face but looked away knowing there was really nothing she could do. Drake smiled "My lawyer will meet us at the station, I think it's time you learned the truth."

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

Naoto is sitting outside the waiting room with her hands deep into her palms. All she could do was cry and ask why this had to happen, why it had to happen to him, to them. A doctor walked up to the young woman and cleared his throat. "Miss Shirogane, I am terribly sorry to say this but Narukames condition isn't looking too good." The doctor sat next to her to try and comfort her so that he could cushion the blow. "We are doing all we can but we are losing him constantly and we don't know if he will make it." Naoto wiped her tears and quickly grabbed the doctor by his collar "Get….back there….and keep trying….he won't die….not as long as I still draw breath…let me see him."

**America New York**

Inside an apartment complex slept a white haired woman, a friend of Drake's. She woke up with her hair in a mess and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

_Where is that idiot its bin 3 days now and he hasn't even come back home._

She spat the soap from her mouth and walked towards the living room turning on the TV.

"This just in an American was arrested in Inaba, Japan for destruction of property and attempt in murder. The criminals name is Drake Luna who was supposedly visiting Japan more on this later tonight."

The white haired woman froze looking at the screen speechless. She clenched the remote so tight that it cracked in her hand.

"That…..IDIOT!"

She fixed her hair into its crazy curl style and got dressed in her black jacket and jeans and headed out.

Ryoko Saben

Age: Unkown

Occupation: Demon Princess

Love interests: Drake Luna

Birthday: January 1st

The White haired woman exited the apartment building and looked around to make sure no one was around. She suddenly grew small black wings on her back and began to head to Japan.

_That stupid man I can't believe he would run out on me and get himself into trouble….What is he even doing in Japan? _

Ryoko was always fond of Drake ever since they met and he saved her from being a slave. She vowed to stick by his side through everything but this time he had disappeared and she could not track him down even with her powers.

**Flashback**

January 1st 2012

A loud roar blasts through the museum sending employees through the air hitting nearby walls. A giant demon stands before a young man who is standing his ground unfazed by the roar. His black bangs covering his eyes, a small smile grow in his face and a blue tarot card appears before him.

_I AM THOU, THOU ART I _

Drake slowly reaches for the Tarot card as the blue aurora and tarot card suddenly turned black. He crushes the card into his fist and the black aurora explodes and Loki appears before him. A black ooze forms in Drakes hand and it shapes itself into a giant blade. Drake's eyes suddenly turned yellow and he began to dash at the monster with a smile on his face. He sliced the demon in half releasing a woman with the craziest white hair he has ever seen. Ryoko awoke from the beast and looked at Drake in Awe, how a human could possess such power that could rival her own? He turned his back to the girl with the sword over his shoulder "Well…looks like you owe me one princess"

**End of Flashback**

"Hey...HEY! WAKE UP!" Yelled Claudia flying next to Ryoko

"What!?...oh it's YOU…what do you want?"

Claudia smiled at Ryoko she knew she hated her visits but she had to give her a special mission before she intercepted Drake. "Listen….me and the Nose need a huge favor." Ryoko didn't look at Claudia and began to fly faster to lose her annoying neighbor. Claudia quickly sped up to her pace and caught up with the demon. "HEY! Stupid we need you to make a pit stop before you reach Drake." Ryoko sighed and stopped "Fine I will hear you out and do you this favor BUT IN ONE CONDITION!"

**Police station, interrogation room**

Dojima slammed his hands onto the desk in front of him. "I don't want to hear any more about this Persona crap!" Dojima knocked his chair over and walked next to Drake who was sitting across the table. "Dojima please calm down sir, my lawyer will be here soon and I will show you proof."

**Outside of the interrogation**

Loki appeared outside of the building and began to spin in place and got into a disguise. He now resembled a human with brown gelled back hair and purple shirt and tie. Looking at himself in the mirror he admired his work. "Him never thought I'd have to put this back on DAMN I LOOK GOOD!"

Loki walked into the police station and noticed Chie sitting in one of the desks and he slowly walked over to her trying to show off his looks. "Hey baby I am looking for my client he's about Yay high and is an American." Chie looked at the man standing before her with a dumbfounded look on her face. "He is in the interrogation room are you his lawyer? What is your name sir?" Loki stopped for a moment not realizing that he can't use his real name so he looked around for an alternative. "Um….Atsuro….Kihara?"

Chie looked at him for a minute then looked away. "Ok Mr. Kihara I will tell the detective you are here to see him, just a minute."

**Hospital**

Yu wakes up in a blue room again. There is a giant chair in front of him with a dark presence sitting in it. The person in front of him had his face but his hair was a dark blue other than silver like his own. The boy in the chair stood up and walked towards Yu.

"We meet again father…..I see you still need my assistance in order to keep going."

Yu tried to get up but his body was heavy.

"For…..give me but I don't remember having a son…..who are you really?"

The boy laughed and took a knee so he could be at eye level with Yu. He then rolled up his school uniform sleeve up and revealed a watch.

"You see this? Mom made this for all of us"

Yu looked at the watch and noticed that it look similar to the one Naoto made him for Christmas.

"Father we have come here to help you. We are giving you some of our strength to keep you alive"

The young man got up and pointed into the darkness behind them. A voice came from behind the two and they all looked into the distance, a little girl ran up to the two and the girl looked at Yu with amazement.

"PAPA! It's you!"

Yu was even more confused than before. The girl had his silver hair but had Naoto's face, and her hair style was almost identical to Naoto's except for the one long lock of hair that blocked her eye.

The boy looked at his sister with a smile and walked to her side. "Look dad it's Izanagi!"

Izanagi appeared behind her but he looked like he had age his mask was cracked and his blade was much bigger. The boy hugged his sister and they both looked at their father and smiled happily. Yu tried to crawl towards them but he noticed that each time he got closer they would get farther away. The little girl blew Yu a kiss and they both vanished in front of him. "WAIT….COME BACK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 7: Healing hands**

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

The gang had all finally made it to the hospital. They would have gotten there sooner but Nanako called them and asked if they could pick her up and take her to her big brother. Yosuke and the gang ran into the waiting room frantically and noticed Naoto was sitting outside of the room Yu must be in.

"Hey Naoto, How is he?!" asked Yosuke out of breath after all the running.

Naoto didn't say a word and continued to look at the ground. Nanako ran up to her and tugged at her suit.

"Big sis….where's big bro?! Is he alright?!" Naoto didn't answer she just sat there with a blank expression on her face. Rise and Yukiko heard a noise coming from the waiting room and they began to check it out.

"Guys…I think you should have a look at this" said Rise.

The gang entered the waiting room again to find a woman with crazy white hair strangling a nurse. "Hurry up! Tell me where the silver haired boy is! I don't have time for your nonsense!" said the woman shaking the nurse back and forth. Yukiko walked up to her slowly "Excuse me who exactly are you looking for?" The white haired woman dropped the nurse and turned around to choke out the next person but she suddenly stopped. The woman's analyzed Yukiko from head to toe and smiled. "Finally you are the priestess arcana where is the silver haired boy named Yu Narukami?" Yukiko was shocked that she seemed to know her but she began to get suspicious. "Who are you? What do you want with Yu?" The woman walked past her and towards Naoto "My name is Ryoko I am here to fix the mess that idiot man made!" said Ryoko in rage pushing past Kenji and Yosuke. Ryoko stopped to look at Naoto "Hey….you this guy's lover aren't you?" Naoto continued to look down without answering Ryoko's question. "Hey just leave her alone would ya, Can't you see she is shocked about all this!?" said Kanji balling his hands into a fist. Ryoko suddenly slapped Naoto a crossed the face and the sound of slap shocked the gang and could be heard throughout the hospital. Ryoko got angry and grabbed Naoto by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'R BOYFRIEND AND LEADER IS IN THERE DYING AND YOUR GOING TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING PATHETIC!" Nanako began to cry and the gang began to run to her to stop her from hurting Naoto; but they were stopped by gust of wind Ryoko shot out of her free hand. Ryoko looked at her with a wicked smile "I need you to wake the fuck up I am going to help you but I need you to help me so we can heal Yu." Naoto woke up from her trance and looked at Ryoko with tears running down her face. Ryoko let her go and pointed at Yukiko. "Priestess I need you with me and don't ask questions we don't have time." Yukiko nodded and told the rest that she will be fine and she ran towards Naotos aid. Ryoko looked at the door and sighed "Look girlie I can feel how much you love this guy but I need you to woman up and help me ok let's go." Naoto rubbed her face and nodded lifting herself up. The three walked into the operation room. Ryoko kicked the doors open scaring the doctors inside. "What do you think you're doing you can't come in here we have a patient!" Ryoko sent the doctors flying into the walls using her force magic. "Priestess put your hands on his wound and concentrate your energy on your hands….and you….grab his hand and talk to him until he wakes up." Yukiko nodded and placed her hand on Yu's bloody chest focusing her energy onto her hands. Naoto grabbed Yu's right hand and kissed it "I…I'm sorry I hurt you Yu please come back to us….i love you." Ryoko smiled secretly jealous of the fact that she could never be the same with Drake he was much too oblivious of her feelings. Ryoko closed her eyes and a purple aurora began to form around her. Yukiko noticed her hands began to glow green and she could see Yu's wound closing. Ryoko placed her hand on top of Yukiko's and suddenly the bullet that entered Yu shot out into her hand. Yu suddenly woke up desperately trying to breathe air. Yukiko could not believe it Yu had woken up and his wound was healing rapidly with her own two hands. Naoto was also in shock and she smiled as tears began to run down her eyes. "Your back….." Yukiko removed her hands from his wound and hugged him with all her strength. Yu looked at his chest looking for the hole the bullet landed in but he could not find it and he felt no pain what's so ever. "How…." Yu looked at Naoto who was burying her face onto the hospital bed sobbing loudly. Ryoko grinned and started to leave the room but was stopped by a voice. "Hey…who are you?" asked Yu still feeling dizzy from the healing spell. Ryoko did not face him but simply lifted her index finger into the air. "You owe me one kid" said the white haired woman as she walked out of the room. The rest of the gang ran into the room after Ryoko had exited and they all surrounded Yu with smile on their faces. Naoto grabed Yu's face and kissed him aggressively apologizing every second she released him for air. Yu wiped the tears off her face and smiled "You didn't think I was a goner did you? I thought you knew I was too stubborn to die and leave you here alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**Meanwhile back at the interrogation room**

Loki and Chie entered the interrogation room where they found Dojima still slamming his fist against the table. "Chief this is Luna's Lawyer" said Chie as she showed Dojima Loki's fake business card. Loki winked at Drake and the young man grinned and shook his head. Loki placed a large suitcase on the table and cleared his throat. "AHEM! Detective I would like to show you a few photos." Loki opened the brief case and quickly flashed them to Dojima's face startling him a little.

"Have you ever seen anything so amazingly beautiful before in your life?!"

The photo was actually a picture of Loki in his demon form. Dojima was confused and began to get angry.

"What the hell is this? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!"

"Do you believe in persona's detective?"

"NOT THIS AGAIN, I've had it with this stupid fantasy bullshit!"

"I can prove they exist…."

Dojima looked puzzled he placed his hand on his chin thinking about if he should humor him or just send his ass to jail along with his client.

"You've got 5 minutes"

Loki smiled and threw his briefcase across the room hitting the door of the interrogation room. Chie got ready to tackle the crazed lunatic but she wanted to see what would happen next.

"Very well"

Loki slammed his fist into the middle of the table somehow causing the whole room to change into a shade of blue. The room had changed completely and a voice of a woman singing could be heard. Dojima looked around confused and rubbed his eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet room."

Dojima looked around afraid and confused, thinking about where this man had taken him and if he would ever escape. A small man with a long nose sat in a couch in from of the detective with his hands covering his mouth to block his smile. "Where…..am i?" asked Dojima still trying to make sense of the situation he was in. "My name is Igor and this is the velvet room this place exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter. No one other than our guest has been able to visit this place but we have made an exception for you. Drake was sitting across from them with Loki still in disguises. Drake did not speak he simply closed his eyes and listened to the music the woman sang in the background.

"What do you want from me? Where am i?"

"As I said before this is the velvet room. I heard your cries for proof and so I asked Loki to bring you here so I can show you proof."

Dojima looked confused and looked at Drake and his lawyer who was smiling and waving at him. Igor extended his hand and placed all of his tarot cards onto the table in front of them. Dojima did not know what this man was doing so he continued to keep his guard.

"Detective I would like you to pick a card on this table and flip it and then I would like you to show it to me."

Dojima looked at Igor with stern eyes and slowly reached for a card watching Igor closely to make sure he would not try anything while he grabbed a card. He picked the card up and slowly flipped it over to see an image of a sword and two scales. Dojima showed it to Igor and the little man smiled happily.

"The Justice arcana, now that was a good choice and also your only choice."

"Ha-ha I get it I'm a cop so this card is predicting my future right?"

"Not quite detective, why don't you take a closer look at the card?"

Dojima smirked and looked back at the card and realized that Nanako was now hovering in front of the card. Seeing his daughter on the card made him angry and he slammed his fist onto the table.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NANAKO?!"

"Please relax detective this card is her Persona."

"Persona?"

"Yes a reflection of her heart as you will, this persona will protect your daughter with its life and I would like you to give this to her."

"Protect her from what? I can protect her myself I don't need this card to do my job!"

"I fear the evil that is coming will be too much for you to handle so a persona has chosen to help her SPECIFICLY."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you listen to Belladonna's song a little more closely, all will be revealed to you soon enough."

Dojima's head was full of question but he did as he was told and listened to the woman's song. The song was so beautiful but he could not shake the feeling that he had heard the song somewhere before. The detective cleared his mind and suddenly the song turned into a hum but it was not the same voice as before. Dojima opened his eyes to find himself in the passanger seat of his car with a woman sitting next to him humming the song. Dojima couldn't believe it, it was his wife that passed away Chisato. Tears began to form in his eyes and the woman looked at him with a smile on her face that could put a smile on anyone's face.

"Ryo I am here…I am here to help you and protect Nanako."

"C-Chisato but how…..?"

"Shh….I don't have a lot of time to speak with you but I need you to give Nanako the card. Ryo I will be her persona."

"Chisato….."

The woman handed him a necklace with a square in the middle. Dojima took the necklace but he could not take his eyes off his beautiful wife.

"I have to go Ryo but I want you to be careful and please make sure our daughter gets this I will protect her no one will harm her as long as I am next to her heart."

Chisato quickly leaned to Dojima and kissed him softly. Dojima closed his eyes and wept quietly as the kiss brought back so many memories and it also hurt him the same. The woman released her kiss and smiled happily with tears running down her face aswell.

"I have to go Ryo….remember what I said ok….I love you."

"WAIT DON'T GO!"

"You are a wonderful father."

Chisato disappeared as Dojima attempted to grab her and keep her in his arms but she had left as soon as he moved. He cried loudly slamming his fist against the car window and the scenery began to return to its original shade of blue. He had returned to the Velvet room.

"Do you believe us now detective? If not please look at what you are holding."

Dojima wiped his eyes and looked into his right hand and saw that the card had turned into a necklace. He opened the square part and inside was a picture of Chisato. Dojima smiled and kissed the pictured turning it back into the Justice arcana.

"Chisato…was a wonderful mother….and a wife.."

"I agree she came into the room by force demanding that she would be her persona, and I could not deny her of that."

Drake stood up and placed his hand on Dojima's shoulder.

"I didn't shoot Yu some crazy masked guy did it was framed and I need to find him and stop him before he tries to kill anyone else."

"I believe you….I will talk to the others and make sure you're off the hook but keep a low profile ok."

Drake smiled and sat back down high fiving his lawyer. Igor smiled and looked back at Drake and Loki with his devilish eyes. "My dear guest I forgot to mention you have a visitor waiting for you at the hospital and I suggest you do not keep her waiting." Drake thought for a moment then he gulped quietly, he knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Now then my work here is done please visit our other guest in the hospital as he is now healed and will soon be ready to continue trianing."

"Healed? So quickly how is that possible he was shot!" asked Dojima.

"All will be explained once you both have arrived but detective please be cautious something is coming and I need your nephew and this man in order to stop it. We do not know exactly what is coming but I need you to be ready and protect your daughter."

"Understood"

"Until we meet again"

**Interrogation room**

Chie was leaning against Dojima trying to shake him out of his trance. The detective awoke and shook his head to wake up completely. "Chief what happened? You blanked out for a minute." Asked Chie concerned that her superior might be over worked. Dojima looked at Drake across the table, who was leaning onto his palm looking bored.

"Officer release Luna and take him to the hospital immediately"

Chie looked confused, the detective was about ready to choke Drake out a second ago but now he is like a completely different person.

"But Chief what about the witnesses testimony? We can't just let him go with evidence like that."

"Everyone is going to have to trust me on this Ill pull some stings but I need you to take him to the hospital. THAT'S AN ORDER."

Chie smiled and looked at Drake in disbelief and she notices him winking at her. The officer released Drake from his handcuffs and they both walked out of the buildings with smiles on their faces.

"I don't get it, how did you do it?" asked Chie getting into her car.

Drake sat in the passenger seat and instructed Loki to sit in the back. The snow had stopped coming down but the cold made the windshield fog up because of their breath. Chie began to head to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 9: Love and Hate**

**Evening**

They arrived at the hospital and attempted to park in the parking lot but Drake noticed a familiar face outside of the hospital entrance. Drake looked serious and flipped the passenger mirror to give Loki a look through the reflection. They both locked eyes and nodded then Drake looked at Chie.

"Hey I am going to need you to wait here in the car while I go talk to that woman real quick."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I don't think that woman will be happy when she sees me and I don't want you to get involved."

Chie looked at the woman through the car window and examined her closely. The white haired woman looked agitated as if she was expecting someone who was running super late. Before Chie could ask another question Drake and Loki got out of the car and headed towards the hospital. The two men walked side by side slowly whispering at one another. The white haired woman locked eyes with Drake and scowled angrily. Luna brushed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled at the woman.

"Hey Ryoko what are you doing here?...ha…ha…ha"

Ryoko just stared at him and slowly walked towards him looking angrier with each step. Loki tried to put on his best poker face but decided it would be best to retreat so he began to run back to the car and took cover as if a bomb was ready to go off. Drake tried his best to be brave he had battled giant shadows and demons he can't let Ryoko get to him. She was now standing face to face with him; her head only reached his chin. Drake was ready to join Loki in his hiding spot when suddenly a sharp pain hit his stomach. Ryoko sent a rib breaking punch into his stomach causing him to bend in pain. Then she slapped him across the face almost sending him flying off his feet. Drake was about to rub his cheek when suddenly she put her hand on them and aggressively kissed him. She jumped on him sending them both onto the floor her now on top of him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED I SHOULD KILL YOU!" she yelled tears flowing through her eyes. Drake was confused, he was still alive and she was….crying?

"Hey….you know me Ryoko I can't die at least not yet." He put his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"That's right you can't! Only I am allowed to take your life no one else." Ryoko wailed burying her face into his chest. Drake smiled and closed his eyes relived and relaxed by the cold and the comfort the woman was giving him. Chie looked at them in disbelief….this was what he was so worried about? Loki looked over the cover and laughed silently and he instructed Chie to get out. They both walked towards the two still lying on the floor. The young man helped his friend back onto her feet and they both greeted the two.

"Who is this Drake?" asked Ryoko pouting a little.

"This is Chie she's part of Team Yu."

"So now we are Team Yu? How cute. My name is Chie Stonaka it's nice to meet you." said Chie extending her hand to shake.

"Ryoko Saben, so you are part of his group I see….you are the Chariot."

Chie was confused and scratched her head.

"Chariot?"

"Yes that is you're Arcana I have the ability to sense it."

Suddenly Ryoko stopped her explanation and began to sniff loudly. She walked around sniffing the air making everyone feel a little uncomfortable as she began to sniff upcoming patients. Loki looked at Drake trying to quietly tell him of the danger he was in but Drake could not read his lips. Ryoko began to sniff Drake from his stomach and slowly up to his face. She stopped at his chin. The white haired woman tilted her head slightly down to hide her eyes in her hair. Chie noticed that she was balling a fist in frustration and it began to tremble wildly. Drake just looked at her calmly forgetting about recent events and shrugged.

WHAM!

Ryoko sent a powerful punch across Drakes face sending him crashing into a couple of bushes against the hospital. People began to stop walking and instead stood still watching the beating. Chie grabbed Loki by his arm afraid of the power this woman had just showed. Ryoko slowly walked towards Drake's corpse still hiding her eyes from the world. Drake slowly began to get up and looked at the woman. He did not appeared fazed by the punch instead he was calm and began to walk towards her. Ryoko sent another punch but this time Drake caught it in his hand.

"…..Let go…."

"No"

"I SAID LET GO DAMN YOU!"

"No"

Ryoko tried her best to get her hand free but he would not let her strike back. Instead he threw her hand away and quickly grabbed her into a hug.

"I think they are trying to get us to fight against each other. You are smarter than that; don't let them make of fool of you like they did me."

"…dammit"

She turned away and began to walk back towards Chie and Loki. The crowed actually began to cheer for the two of them. Ryoko stretched out her arms and sighed loudly.

"Well let's get inside before we catch a cold."

They agreed without asking any questions because they knew they would not get an answer.

**Inside the hospital**

Yu had Naoto's head against his chest on the hospital bed. The doctors were still unconscious on the floor and Yu was thinking of a way to explain this whole mess. Naoto was asleep; she deserved the sleep after all that happened to her. He smiled at her happy at the fact that she was back to her usual self. Drake suddenly appeared into the room alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good as new but what are we going to do about them?" asked Yu pointing at the doctors.

A girl teleported into the room and greeted the two men. It was Claudia she had come by to save the day. She snapped her fingers and the doctors disappeared.

"The doctors are fine they are back in their homes and will remember nothing that had happen only that you have healed fully. How are you feeling Yu?"

"Thank you so much Claudia now we can all rest easier. I am feeling great the pain is gone and I think I will be ready for action tomorrow."

"I am glad to hear that. You two have three days of free time before we move out and you can continue your training."

The two men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Claudia sighed at all the trouble Ryoko had caused before finally deciding to help, but she was grateful none the less. She smiled at the men and gave them a wink before teleporting to her next destination. Drake smiled and looked back at his friend.

"Hey I'm going out to smoke its bin a while since I relaxed."

"Hey how did you convince my uncle to let you go?" asked Yu

"Long story I will tell you about it tomorrow…Hey are you ok?" asked Drake noticing the sadness in his friends face. Yu brushed Naoto's hair and held her close in his embrace.

"I…missed her prom night….I wasn't there for it and she didn't go….I feel really bad about it looking at her now."

Drake leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets. The Young man never attended prom as well he was too busy trying to save New York from the Suicide epidemic that accord years ago before him and Yu met. Yu looked back at Drake and laughed silently so he would not wake his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bore you with my personal problems."

"Not at all…I can relate but hey it's never too late to give her that special moment don't cha think?"

Yu was confused there was no way he could make that moment come back. Drake smiled and headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 10: A Gift to a Friend**

Drake walked back into the waiting room where he found everyone asleep in their chairs. They all had a long day and they deserved to sleep before things would start to get bad. Chie was laying her head on Yosuke's lap, Yukiko was leaning on a drooling Teddy, Nanako was was laying on Ryoko surprisingly the two seemed to have gotten along, Kanji had Rise's head on his lap as he tilted his head back into sleep. The only one awake was Loki who was sitting in his chair looking at his watch. Drake took a seat next to him.

"Hey….I need you to do me a favor."

Loki looked at his other self and smiled widely.

"Well well well! What can I do for you now?"

Drake put his hands around his mouth and whispered into his companion's ear.

"I see….I think I can pull a few strings. Give me 5 minutes."

Loki stood up and walked towards the restroom in order to keep out sight. Drake sighed loudly and tilted his head back to look at the celling. He began to countdown from 10.

"9…..8….7….6…5…4….3…2…1.."

The room suddenly started to change form. Drake stood up and began to walk forward fully aware that his clothes were beginning to change as well. His Casual clothes suddenly formed into a tuxedo. The Waiting room had transformed into a giant Ball Room. Everyone woke up and found themselves in new attire. Rise was now wearing a beautiful red dress that matched her hair. Kanji, Yosuke and Teddy were now in tuxes. Yukiko and Chie had their dresses too in their favorite colors no less. Nanako Awoke happily to find at how wonderful everyone looked and herself as well in her blue dress.

"What's going on, How did I get this suit and where are we?!" yelled Yosuke. Chie couldn't believe what was happening. "This….is just like our prom, Yukiko we are in our prom dresses!" yelled Chie.

Suddenly a piano could be heard throughout the room. A man with his eyes covered by what seemed to be a purple scarf was the one playing the music. A beautiful woman with blue and white hair walked forward into the microphone and began to sing. The song was the one that would always play in the velvet room. Ryoko began to look for Drake knowing well that he was behind this. Loki teleported behind the group and began to clear his throat.

"AHEM! LADIES AND GENTELMAN I INTRODUCE THE KING AND QUEEN OF THIS PROM YU NARUKAME AND NAOTO SHIROGANE!"

Loki pointed towards the back of the room which now had turned into a beautiful staircase leading into an upper room. Yu and Naoto began to walk out hand in hand both looking confused as ever. Yu was in a tuxedo and Naoto was in the most beautiful black dress anyone has ever seen. Naoto hid behind Yu embarrassed about being seen in a dress in front of the team. Yu smiled at her and put his arms around her. "This is your moment…enjoy it now that you are with me." Naoto felt tears coming down her face but she stood firm and held Yu's hand tightly as they slowly made their way downstairs. The team was surprised at how good they both looked and they began to clap and cheer. Ryoko found Drake doing what he usually does at party's supporting a wall and drinking. Ryoko stood next to him with a little pink blush on her cheeks. "What is all this?"

Drake finished his drink and looked at his beautiful teammate.

"Just a favor for a friend is all; you should go enjoy yourself you don't have to worry about me."

"I can't enjoy myself if you aren't there to have fun with me."

Ryoko was worried about Drake. Everything that has happened means his life would be in danger once again and she can't bear the thought of losing him. She grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Promise me…..Promise me you won't die."

Drake tilted his head down slightly letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"I won't…but there is always a chance and if something happens I need you to focus and help them no matter what."

"If anything happens I am not leaving your side. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You look beautiful"

Ryoko's face turned red as a tomato at his comment. Drake never complimented her on anything other than her strength. Drake turned towards her and put his hands on her cheeks getting his face as close as he could with hers. Ryoko was shocked he had never been this close before and she began to feel like she was melting by his touch. He began to get dangerously close to her lips. She closed her eyes wishing he would hurry up and kiss her already. He stopped and whispered to her.

"I will be the one protecting you. Let's dance….and remember this moment forever."

Ryoko felt tears fall from her eyes and she buried her face against his chest. He escorted her into the dance floor. Yu and Naoto began to slow dance in the middle of the room to the music the Nameless one was playing. Belladonna's voice made Naoto cry a little because of how sad and alone she sounded. Naoto couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like she had herded this song long ago. Yu got closer to Naoto and gave her a deep kiss. "I love you Naoto." Hearing those words made it hard for her to keep it together. She kissed him back as passionately as she could. "I love you too Yu." Yosuke and Chie had partnered up for the dance. Rise forced Kanji into dancing with her knowing well that he hated dancing with the passion. Teddy, Nanako and Yukiko danced together happily even if Yukiko was the one showing them both how to dance. The night that was full of terror and sadness had suddenly changed into a night of love and happiness. Yu and Naoto had reunited in the best way possible, the gang was enjoying themselves and the thought of what was to come was gone. However no one noticed a figure outside of the building spying on them with binoculars.

** Iwatodai station**

Elizabeth, Claudia, and Margaret Teleported into the train station with an unknown figure wearing a hooded black coat behind them.

"It's almost time" said Claudia giggling like a little girl.

Elizabeth looked at the person behind them and smiled widely.

"Come on look at how different this place Is. Welcome home….Minato"

The figure removed his cloak slowly letting it fall to the floor. The boy moved his blue bangs out from his eyes and looked into the distance. Minato was finally back after years of being asleep. Minato smiled and began to walk forward knowing where exactly where he wanted to visit first.

Claudia suddenly teleported in front of him holding his evoker and his sword that he used to destroy shadows.

"Take these with you. You will need these soon; Elizabeth will summon you once everything is ready."

Minato grabbed his gear and nodded silently at her. He placed the evoker against his head and closed his eyes. Memories flashed through his mind of all the times he had to pull the trigger. Slowly he placed his finger onto the trigger and pulled it.

"PERSONA!"

**End of Volume 2**

**This volume had no action in it but the next one will have A LOT! Don't believe me? Check out the Preview.**

**Preview of Vol. 3**

Both Inaba and Iwatodai Teams had arrived at the Gym. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers waiting patiently. Drake was on the court standing next to Claudia in one corner, Yu was on another corner with Margaret, and Elizabeth was in another with hooded man. Claudia spoke up "We are here today to determine which one of you is the strongest. This battle will be fierce and will be protected and hidden from everyone outside of the building. If anyone of you in the crowd tries to interfere in this battle we will be forced to strike you down."

Claudia pointed at the man next to her. "Drake Luna will be my champion and he will be fighting for my honor."

Margaret pointed at the man next to her. "Yu Narukame will be my champion and he will be fighting for my honor."

Elizabeth pointed at the man next to her. "Minato Arisato…is my champion."

The Iwatodai team gasped as the hooded man threw his coat across the room revealing his face.

"CHAMPIONS STEP FORWARD AND GRAB YOUR SWORDS!"


End file.
